The Life and Times of Dick Grayson
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Dick Grayson thought that his high school career would be a normal one: homework, stupid teachers, a scolding parent, going to parties, making and losing friends, all the while juggling a fleeting affection for a certain special someone. He did NOT expect that someone to be his best friend; but, can he really say he expected anything that happened at all? AU, slash, unknown pairing
1. Beginning of Grade 8

I've actually had this idea floating around my head for a while, but I just wanted until I got more chapters/plot points before I posted the first chapter. Welcome to, The Life and Times of Dick Grayson, or How To Deal With a Crush on Your Best Friend.

Warning: Slash (though the pairing is uncertain xD) perhaps mild swearing, maybe gore at one point or another; that being said, the rating is subject to change if the fic evolves.

Note: AU, no superheroes (honestly, this is my favourite kind of AU XD), and everyone in the DC universe goes to this one school~ By the way, despite the fact that my story takes place in America, it uses the Canadian school system (more specifically, my school system, which is not a semester system, but a Day1 Day2 system), mainly because I _am_ a Canadian and hence more familiar with the school system, but also because ";P" So, if you have any questions send them in a review or PM, and I'll answer them the best I can ^.^

Also note that everyone is in the same grade unless stated otherwise, for example, at the time being I'm unsure if I will make Roy older or the same age as the Team, likewise, I may introduce Tim, Bart, etc. later on to be younger than the Team. However, to have a somewhat canon-esque feel they will be introduced at different times, so their introductory age will hopefully match up with their ages in season one (as best as I can, obviously, some corners must be taken, for example Wally and Dick are the same age and Wally's introduced at the age of 12 (his birthday being November 11, like on the show) whereas Dick is 13 (his birthday being April 11, matching his first appearance in the comics).

Beginning of Grade 8, and Everything Else

Meet Dick Grayson, he's a comparatively short, intelligent, kind, beautiful human being, having short black hair, dark, shining, blue eyes, fair complexion, and a slightly muscled body.

He would be perfect for any girl that was lucky enough to be his girlfriend. Except, he had as much interest in dating girls as Noble Gases did attempting to react with other elements, only under high amounts of pressure and temperatures- that is to say, Dick Grayson wanted not females, but males; specifically, his best friend, Wally West.

Now, I'm sure y'all are like, "Oh~ they're dating already, aren't they? And now you're just typing up a hot make-out scene as fan-service ;P" Well, I would do something like that, if life were fair. Except, life isn't fair, and it's about to get even worse for Dick Grayson; but, before we get into his current problems, we should see how he transitioned into them.

* * *

Transferring into a new school always seemed terrible. For whatever reason, kids always loathed being the 'new kid,' Dick Grayson was no exception. Entering the 8th grade in a completely different school district was not exactly the way he wanted to start off his high school career, along with having no friends. No one wanted to have no friends.

Of course, he could've also had the clichéd friendship and be best friends with one person for his entire life, but that also seemed boring to him. If anything, all he wanted was someone to stand beside him while he went through his first few days of high school, to not feel alone, to feel like he was a part of something, to at least not look like the lone kid in the corner that everyone made fun of.

As he mulled over these thoughts, he exited the black car Bruce was driving, gave his fleeting 'bye' and walked up to the large building he was hoping he'd stay with for the next five years; he'd already been to three different elementary schools and 2 middle schools, the longest he'd stay in a place was three years, the shortest being a year and one month.

Upon entering the large school, he searched for his name on a list labelled: Grade 8 Homerooms.

After asking around a bit, he finally made it through the large school to his homeroom, there was only the teacher and another student, both looking bored.

He sat down next to the redhead, "Hi."

"Hello," she replied, still looking bored.

"I'm Richard."

"Barbara. If your name's Richard, does that mean I can call you Dick?" she asked, though she was no longer bored after finally glancing at her conversational partner; her blue eyes glimmered with interest.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose..." Dick said, rolling his eyes at the prospect she might make a penis joke. The two made pleasant conversation as other scared-looking students trickled in.

The teacher finally saw he had a decent number of students and began calling out names so they could come up and receive their courses for the year.

"Cool! It looks like we have Socials and Tech/Home Ed together," Barbara said, snatching Dick's courses out of his hand and comparing them next to hers, "Why aren't you in any honour courses? You seem intelligent..."

"I kind of transferred in June, all the spaces were most likely taken by then," Dick replied calmly, eying her 4/8 honour course load enviously.

Barbara handed back his courses, "Anyways, it was nice meeting you _Dick_, I hope to see you soon."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back; maybe transferring wouldn't be so bad after all.

After they were dismissed, Dick spent the next hour exploring the school, being the largest in the state of New York was somewhat intimidating, so he figured if he knew the place better, he'd be less intimidated.

* * *

"Welcome you brats, to Drama 8, if I don't scare you off this year, I hope you have enough talent to keep up with next year," a tall, skinny, raven-haired male drawled, "If you bothered to look on your course sheet, my name is Klarion Witchboy, make fun of my last name all you like, I probably won't see you again next year."

Dick found a chair next to another redhead; apparently, this school was for gingers and Dick was let in because Bruce paid them. Anyways, the chairs were in a circular fashion and Mr. uh...Witchboy seemed to be talking to no one, as just about all the other students were talking to the people on either side of themself.

"Hi, I'm Dick," he said timidly.

"I'm Wally West, nice meeting you," the male said kindly, outstretching his hand.

Dick noted his lively green eyes and vibrant red hair, and his nice smile, Wally also had a firm grip.

"Are you in any honours classes?" Dick asked, hoping he might spend more time with this kid, he seemed cool enough; though, Dick still reserved judgement for after the class was over.

"Science and Socials; I love science, it's absolutely fascinating," Wally said immediately, his eyes shining brightly.

"Okay brats, stand up and let's do a vocal warm up," Mr. Witchboy said, standing up alone. He cleared his throat, and when he spoke again someone akin to a devil's voice came out, "STAND!"

The classroom of scared 8th graders stood quickly from their chairs.

The bell rang after several name-games and other various memory exercises.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think, Wally?" Dick asked as they grabbed their things from underneath their chairs and headed out the drama studio; which in all honesty was simply a large room, with two changing rooms, a make-shift stage, and room for plays even without using the stage.

Wally was practically jumping up and down with excitement, "Totally, he was cool! Did you see how he just deepened his voice and 'STAND' as if it were his normal voice?"

For some reason, Dick was already completely comfortable around Wally, as if they'd been best friends since they were three.

English was rather boring, aside from a somewhat silly teacher, "Okay guys, today I have a headache, so why don't you read for the rest of the class?"

He then made his way to one of the many gyms that the school had, the only other people in the gym was a tall dark-skinned, blonde male with green eyes standing with a tall, muscular Caucasian ebony with blue eyes.

When Dick walked up to the two of them, he was only at their shoulders, "Excuse me, do you know if grade 8's are meeting in this gym or another one?"

"We too are unsure," the dark-skinned male replied.

Dick was taken aback, "you're in the eighth grade too?"

"Yeah," his friend replied.

"Are you also in Mr. Grant's class?" Dick asked wearily.

"Yes, we are, are you?"

"He's too small to be in the eighth grade, look at him; he's barely tall enough to reach my shoulder!"

"Hush, Conner. I am Kaldur Ahm, this is my rude friend Conner Kent," Kaldur said, also outstretching his hand.

"I'm Dick Grayson." Conner stifled a giggle.

Kaldur elbowed Conner in the ribs, and gave an apologetic smile to Richard; this day just kept getting better and better, he slyly thought to himself.

He then made his way to Math, and saw -Wally! Dick rushed to sit next to Wally, "hey dude, 'sup?"

"Dick! How're you? What did you just have?"

Wally regaled a lovely story about his gym and English classes; however, if you asked Dick to repeat it, all he'd say is, "His eyes are pretty, aren't they?" in a far off, dreamy voice... not that Dick _only_ looked into Wally's eyes.

Of course, Dick would argue that he stared at how nicely Wally fit in his skinny jeans (he also felt this ironic, for some unknown reason.)

"And that concludes your first day in high school, I hope to see you again soon," their current Math teacher, Mr. Luthor, bid them farewell.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Dick asked, packing up.

"Definitely," Wally replied, smiling.

* * *

Well, this will certainly be interesting XD I'm thinking it won't be more than 10 chapters, and the rating may change depending on how I feel/other things I want to put in.

Also, please suggest certain characters you want to appear, aside from the main team and their respective mentors; I may include Rocket, but there's too little for me to go off of to have her as a main character, so she'll probably get an honourable mention or something, and I'm definitely including Roy, I'm just not sure when/how yet XD

Anyways, review and tell me how I did, probably not very well...but anyways, I just wanted to tell all of you that I am _not_ dead, and that I will be updating. But not right now, since I'm going on a vacation, because of that, I will be inactive until I get back, around mid-July.

Also, to fellow staff members of the KF/Rob community, please refrain from adding this to the community, because I am unsure at this time whether or not I will actually have KF/Rob as the main pairing or not.


	2. MidGrade 8

I would say I'm sorry I haven't updated since I've been back at home for more than a week now (basically 2 actually...), but I've been feeling a bit down lately, so I've been feeling indifferent to a lot lately. ("Me, me, me, me" I'm really self-centred XD)

Anyways, I would really like it if most of you would read what's on my profile page, and I hope that you don't hate me for what's on there.

Again, if you have any questions just ask me~

A Surprising Outburst

The year was progressing rather slowly for high school, or so Dick thought. Whoever writes television shows depicting television must've gone to schools in a parallel universe.

For one thing, there weren't any "popular" kids. Everyone just stayed in their own circle, and some people went into everyone's circle. There weren't any bullies (but maybe this was just a good school) the worst that ever happened (or so Dick heard) were the pranks that grade 12's play when they graduate. And finally, most people weren't as conceited as they've been made to be.

But maybe this is all biased and Dick only knows good people.

Nah.

"The only thing I despise about the 8th grade is that Tech Ed and Home Ec are smushed together, I don't wanna go into Tech Ed, it seems boring," Dick complained to Barbara as their Home Ec teacher told them that it was half-way into the year, so they would begin their Tech Ed course now.

I.e., she told them to get out of her class.

Dick was right. Technical Education was so boring, that it doesn't deserve getting mentioned in this fic. I mean what?

"So, I know that Home Ec is most people's first choice for an elective, however, I'm here to tell you why you should pick Tech Ed instead," Mr. John Smith said.

Dick sat next to Conner for Tech Ed, surprisingly because Barbara decided to sit with Megan, for unknown reasons, the two of them giggling, and looking back at Conner and Dick from time to time.

Barbara, Conner, and Dick then all made their way to their Social class; but, that too was boring.

When I type this out, I only now realise what a terrible idea this was. All of y'all only care about what happens to Dick and Wally, so I dunno why I'm bother to tell you his schedule in grade 8 when I'll have like 6 chapters for Grade 10.

...I mean.

"Okay class, let's play a game, each of you will come up to the front of the class to answer a question for your half of the class, slap the table up front if you think you have the correct answer," Mr. Carr said from his desk, pulling out the Grade 8 textbook.

Dick bravely went up, along with some other kid, but he's not important.

"The Chinese have a different writing system than we do, what is it called?"

No sooner than the words leave Mr. Carr's mouth did Dick slap the table, "calligraphy."

"Correct! Give your half of the class one point."

After a few rounds, mainly of Dick going up again and again because his half of the class were all timid (surprisingly, Conner and Barbara were there).

"Okay, for this next question, I forbid Dick from coming up to answer." The class giggled, and Dick blushed, "the Chinese believe in this mystical force which dictates where they place furniture."

Barbara lightly hit the desk when it became apparent her opponent was not going to say anything, "what is fengshui?"

"This isn't jeopardy!" Conner audibly whispered, causing the class to giggle.

* * *

It was in the middle of French class. Dick wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but he only knew what happened part-way through the conversation.

"Excuse me, but do _you_ have any friends?" he heard Raquel say, while he was trying to remember how to conjugate "avoir".

"Yeah, Dick's my best friend!" Wally shouted, staring straight at the back of Dick's head.

Dick merely blushed as he slowly rose his head from his work, he turned slowly as everyone, _everyone_, stared at him.

"Him? He's _barely_ a student in the class," Raquel said, in the regular overly-used "sassy black chick" voice.

"I-"

"Yeah, he's my best friend!"

How could he _possibly_ be saying that? They've only known each other for a few months (and they didn't even know each other very well, Dick would add).

Though, there was that time in September...

* * *

The school was supposed to do a whole-school run, because ...well something about being fat, and needing to get active; Dick didn't really care, he was a gymnast, running was really no problem for him.

It happened during the super awesome Drama block, so Wally and Dick decided to run together; apparently, Wally was a runner, so the two of them should've kept the same pace, and y'know, talk.

But, that didn't happen; shortly after they started on the course (which I suppose I should mention is not on school grounds, and is in the surrounding area) somehow, Wally had managed to trip, falling straight onto the pavement.

"Wally! Are you okay?" Dick asked frantically, checking his pulse, breathing, the normal stuff. Few other people stopped to make sure the redhead was okay, but after a quick "yeah" from Dick, they continued running.

Wally shook it off pretty quickly, standing up, and walking with Dick but he was still limping, "You know, we're getting timed for this, you should continue running."

"Are you sure? Will you be okay?" Dick asked, helping Wally walk.

Wally merely laughed, "yeah, just go."

Dick began running, looking back several times to see Wally, limping along.

Back in the Drama room, Dick was first, surprisingly, "Dick," Mr. Witchboy greeted him.

"Hi Mr. Witchboy," Dick said distractedly, it was 9:30.

Most of the class had come back by 9:40, allowing the class to play some more memory and name games.

It was finally 9:54 when Wally came limping in, "May I see the nurse?" Wally asked.

"Would you like to take someone with you?" Mr. Witchboy asked, after all the route that you had to take led you to the office first, so why would Wally come back?

"Dick," Wally said immediately.

"Sure," Mr. Witchboy said.

Dick rushed to help Wally, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..."

"The nurse will be with you in a moment," a random office worker said, showing them to the nurse's "clinic" Dick supposed you could call it.

Wally sat on the medical bed, while Dick leaned against the wall, "Got a middle name?"

"...you'll laugh at me," Wally said, looking down.

"Did it look like I was laughing when you fell?"

Wally sighed, "...Rudolph."

"As in the reindeer?" Dick asked, his normal calm, cool, collected composure fading, as he began giggling behind his hand.

Wally drew his knees up to his chest, "...yeah."

Seeing his friend's saddened state, Dick piped up, "John."

"I'm Wally."

"No, I mean, I'm Dick John Grayson."

The nurse, Ms. Thompkins came in, did a routine check-up, "Well, Mr. West, you'll be fine, nothing major or minor, not even a cut! Try not to do anything special and you'll be fine."

* * *

There was that. "I might be his best friend, but he's not mine, I don't have a best friend," Dick said mechanically, only watching Wally still smile goofily, before returning to remember how to conjugate "avoir".

He hoped he never had to endure anything as awful as the entire class staring at him again, as much as he enjoyed Wally's presence, he was insecure; he knew that people thought Wally was just "that annoying kid".

Even so, how could he possibly have done something so stupid?

* * *

Actually, this fic is turning out to be a lot more boring than I expected. Oh well, that's what I get for basing things off of my life~

Anyways, I hope you'll review, but you might be a bit hard-pressed to find things to comment on, which is understandable.

Also, obviously, Klarion the Witch-boy is OOC, but I can't have a rampaging lunatic in my High School AU fic XD


	3. Grade 9

To be honest, even though the lack of reviews is _really, really_ getting me down, I'm hoping that it's just that everyone's on vacation. However, a few people are bringing my hopes up, you know who you are :D

By the way: "Whoever writes television shows depicting television must've going to schools in a parallel universe." ..._television shows depicting television_... how in the world did you guys let this pass? xD I'm leaving this up so I can remind you guys: _point out my mistakes_. Do you realise how awesome I feel when you guys point out my mistakes? It feels great! It means you guys care enough to point them out! That you want me to succeed! Did you not read my profile?

By the way, I decided that in the navigation for the chapters will tell you the approximate time period the chapter will take place in, while the actual name of the chapter will still be in ...well the proper place in the chapter.

Start of a New Year, with New Information

It was Math, really boring stuff, Dick finished the assigned homework without a second glance (unless you count checking his answers in the back (all his answers were correct, if you're wondering)).

As such, he was just sitting near the window dreamily staring outside, while Wally was in the seat next to him. His pencil's eraser was in his mouth, and he was staring intensely at his textbook.

_Conner Kent_. He was a mighty fine boy, Dick thought. Kaldur wasn't too bad either, he had a certain reserved, regal, calm, cool ...thing going on. It certainly worked. Dick may have finally moved on from his Wally crush, which was certainly a good thing, despite Wally's somewhat _I'll flirt with anything that moves_ philosophy, it was obvious he only wanted to get into a woman's pair.

Wally let out a groan, his pencil dropping out of his mouth, snapping Dick from his thoughts. "...dude, what's your problem?"

"What did I do to you?" Wally asked harshly.

"...I meant which problem you were stuck on?" Dick replied, wanting to chuckle.

"Oh...uh 3b," Wally replied, embarrassed.

"Let's see... "Show whether x = 4 would be the correct answer" ...and the equation is... 2(x + 7) = 22. Yes, x = 4 is the answer."

"...dude, I'm supposed to show my work."

"Huh? Oh, it's simple, you multiply 2 into the brackets to get 2x + 14 = 22, then you subtract 14 from both sides, and you have 2x = 8, and 8 divided by 2 is 4, so x =4."

"Cool..." Wally said, writing down exactly what Dick did, but... he seemed... distracted.

Dick grinned, he was so obvious, "Dude, what's really bothering you? I know Math isn't something you're particularly bothered with."

"I think... I like someone," Wally whispered.

Dick's grin became a Cheshire smile, "Oh? Who is it?"

Wally gave a sigh, quickly looking around the class, everyone else was engrossed in their work; still, he leaned in closer, "You know Megan?"

"You mean the one in our Drama class?" Dick asked; she was so..._peppy_ though.

"Yeah...she's beautiful ain't she?"

...crap. Obviously, Dick was supposed to reply with something, but how could he do without A) revealing himself, or B) making it seem like he liked her as well? "Yeah, dude. You should go for her." If this were a video game, he totally just won.

"I think I will... but she probably doesn't even know I exist." ...and he just got trolled by game designers making him _think_ he cleared the level, but actually he needed to do a lot more.

"If I recall correctly, the one who asked to be your partner for the two person scenes _was_ her."

"Yeah, because you ditched me for Roy."

"I told you Roy and I already said we'd be partners if a two-person scene ever showed up! Besides, you should be happy, if I didn't, then guess who Megan would be with."

"Excuse me?"

"Puh-leese, we both know that Roy is some hot stuff, you don't need to be attracted to males to know that."

Wally sighed in agreement, "Fine, I guess I should thank you for keeping Roy away."

Despite Dick's elation that Wally was growing up; there was a small sinking feeling in the back of his head...

* * *

The end of Grade 8 came and went like nothing, people hugged, said good-bye, HAGS, crap like that.

Summer went by even faster, despite not wanting to go to school, summer was way too boring.

"Are you excited for school, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, while pouring a glass of orange juice for him.

Dick shook his head, eating his eggs, "Not particularly, but it'll be a lot less boring than what I just went through."

Bruce started their daily routine from behind his newspaper, "Did you make your bed?"

"Yes."

"Did you put your pyjamas in the hamper?"

"Yes."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Did you stretch this morning?"

"Yes."

Today, like last year, Bruce drove Dick to his first day school; school seemed a lot less intimidating having spent a year there, wondering the halls, laughing with friends, and studying the subjects.

Dick was yet again joined by Barbara in his homeroom, "Hey Barbara."

"Oh, hi Dick! Man it's been a while!" she said, jumping up from her seat to hug him.

"Yeah! How was your summer?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "boring as heck, for the first time in ever, I'm glad to be back in school."

"Don't remind me," the third drawl surprised them both.

"Nice to see you, Roy," Barbara said, extending her hand in a hand-shake.

"What's wrong with school, Roy?" Dick asked, the taller, muscular redhead (again causing Dick to ponder about the population of redheads in the school).

Roy scoffed, "Did you _really_ just ask that?"

Dick blushed, "Point taken; but Summer's too long; I wouldn't mind 1 month Summer, 2 weeks Fall, 1 month Winter and 1 week Spring break. The timing is spaced out a bit more, and the students get to keep their knowledge in longer."

"Why not eradicate school completely. Take an IQ test at 12, and if you don't make the cut, you _are_ cut?"

"Funny how the person who failed his last IQ test suggests one."

Barbara snorted, "You _failed_ an IQ test?"

Roy smacked the back of Dick's head, "Not putting in any answers doesn't count as failing."

"And what would that constitute as, genius?" Dick asked.

"Easy, I decided not to blind them with my intelligence."

"More like didn't want to baffle them with your stupidity."

"Apply cold water to that BURN!" Dick said, high-fiving Barbara.

Roy only smirked, "Whatever."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Dick asked.

"This is my homeroom now: it's for kids with last names from Go-He now, and my last name is before He, genius."

"Well, I have my course list now, I'll see you two outside," Barbara said, taking her stuff with her.

After Dick and Roy retrieved their course lists, they met Barbara outside, walking to Wally, "Oh, hey Wally!" Dick greeted, hugging him; Dick said he'd get over Wally, he said he would, that it was a simple high-school-girl crush on the handsome funny dude. ...right? Dick still had that small sinking feeling when he hugged Wally...

"Why didn't you hug me when you saw me?" Roy asked, his eyebrow piqued, snapping Dick out of his thoughts.

Dick coughed, "Because you're like the most awkward person in the world?"

Roy scoffed, pulling Dick into a hug. "I am _not_ awkward!" he whined.

Barbara and Wally stood there, staring at what transpired, "...I think you're smothering Dick in your Pecs, dude." True enough, Dick was less than a head shorter than Roy, barely reaching his shoulder.

Roy released a completely red Dick. "See? Not awkward at all."

"Anyways, let's see those course lists," Barbara said, taking all of their course lists and comparing them.

Dick was completely elated, he finally got into the maximum number of honours classes possible, meaning he had Science, Socials, and Drama with Wally, Science and Socials with Barbara (as Barbara had taken Math 10 honours in her Grade 9 year, being deemed too good for Grade 9 Math...or something like that.), and English, PE, and Drama with Roy.

The next school day was an 8-period day, and along with Roy in English, Conner and Kaldur were there as well!

This year was becoming better than last year already.

Though, in his Viet class, he didn't know anyone yet; not to worry, he was sure he'd make a friend soon!

In Gym, Dick was yet again confronted with a hug from Roy and consequently Conner as well, both saying "that men can hug too!" It was a rather weird experience for Dick. Like, a _really_ weird experience.

Though, in Drama, Dick was happy to see Wally again (only to have Roy hug him..._again_ Dick was starting to wonder if Roy had made a dare to hug Dick every time he saw him).

Next, in foods, while Dick enjoyed foods, he was stuck with some idiots for his group, namely Cameron Mahkent, Tommy Terror, and Hartley Rathaway, and while for the most part they were alright to work with, they just weren't on task often, leaving Dick to cook (and therefore eat) more of their assignments.

Math was next (which was somewhat good, getting in some baked goods before Math), Dick eagerly sat with Conner across a Caucasian looking girl with dark features sitting next to an Indian girl, both identified themselves as Artemis Crock and Lauren "Jynx" Tom. Unlike all his other first day classes, Mr. Luthor decided to test the class' current capabilities with a partnered Math test.

In Science, Dick eagerly wanted to sit next to Wally, however, Wally wanted to sit in the front row, and before Dick could take the seat next to him, Kaldur sat next to him.

"Barbara!" Dick gleefully called out; however, Jynx was already sitting beside her.

So, Dick resigned to being the only person to sit alone, as the elongated lab tables of the Science classrooms only accommodated 2 people.

Just like in Math, Monsieur Mallah decided to test his pupils, however, with a verbal quiz instead.

"Can anyone tell me, what is the name of the tectonic plate directly off the coast of British Columbia?" he asked through his thick accent.

Immediately, Dick's hand, along with Wally's, Kaldur's, Barbara's, and the girl Dick recognised as Artemis raised their hands.

Monsieur Mallah looked at his class list, "Yes, Mr. Ahm?"

"That would be the Juan de Fuca plate, sir." Kaldur replied quickly.

In all honesty, the rest of the class was Dick, Wally, Kaldur, Barbara, and Artemis answering all the questions. Occasionally, Monsieur Mallah called on others, to see if the other 20 students really fit in the class.

"Hey, you're Artemis, right?" Dick asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah," she replied. "And you're...?"

"Going to Socials, A134." Dick said, as the pair exited the class (inadvertently leaving behind Wally and Kaldur, who were also in Dick's Socials class)

"Clever, I meant, what's your name?"

"It starts with a D."

"JOHN!" she shouted.

"...that starts with a 'J'. However, that is my middle name."

"Really, cool! Anyways..." the pair talked... like a _lot_. Like a lot, a lot. They had a surprising amount in common, it was astounding. (At one point they both randomly started talking in a British accent without realising it.)

They both agreed that their current Socials teacher was a gigantic douchebag, who didn't know how to teach, and shouldn't reproduce, but that's mean, so they sat there, smiling and looking down when she started talking.

As it turns out, Dick actually had _5 _classes with Artemis: Vietnamese, Drama, Math, Science, and then Socials. This year was _definitely_ better than last year.

* * *

Actually, this is getting kind of long, so I'll end it here :D I know y'all love me so much ^.^

Anyways, I'd like it if you review, I promise that in Grade 10, the things will get a LOT better (as a matter of fact, I think that at the end of Grade 9, it'll start getting better too), and yeah; please do note that the more reviews I have, the faster I actually update. It's true. It'll also boost my morale, which will increase the quality of my writing :D


	4. MidGrade 9

So, you may have noticed I haven't updated this a lot (though, surprisingly, all updates are exactly two weeks apart, that'll probably stop when school starts); well, that's mainly in part because I don't feel like enough people are reading this to deem it worthy of an update. I thought before it might just be that people are on vacation, but Iunno, the lack of response still bothers me :( The two reasons I am continuing attempting to write this is that I absolutely _hate_ leaving something in-complete, and this is basically a gift-fic to the few awesome people I can rely on to constantly review, because I know how much you want to know about my life ;P

Surprisingly, no slash this chapter, maybe a mention of Dick's feelings, but not a lot. Also, a lot of time jumping, because it's a bunch of random excerpts of Dick bonding with several people; which I could've done in Grade 8, but I really only began becoming great friends with people in Grade 9, as socially awkward as that sounds.

Friends

"It would appear that both Roy and Conner are sick today," Kaldur said, in response to Dick's inquisitive look: Kaldur was sitting in Roy's English seat.

Dick nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay you guys, how many of you have read until chapter 12, like I assigned?" the teacher asked, with only Dick, Kaldur, and a few others half-heartedly raising their hands. He sighed heavily, "Okay, begin reading now. I expect you all to read until chapter 18 for next class, and complete this worksheet up front."

"What if I've finished the book?" Dick muttered under his breath.

"That would be your cue to finish the worksheet, do you not agree?" Kaldur quipped, waving the sheet of paper in Dick's face.

Dick scoffed, "Witty."

"We are in _English Honours_."

"Right. And your highest honour is being painfully honest."

"And yours is being painful."

"Excuse me?" Dick asked, eyebrow raised.

Kaldur smirked, "I simply mean you are an annoyance."

Dick rolled his eyes at Kaldur's jovial tone, "Thaaaaaanks."

"You are most welcome," Kaldur replied earnestly, jotting down his answers for the worksheet.

"You do know I was being sarcastic, right?"

"The fact that you have to ask makes me wonder if _you_ knew you were being sarcastic."

"Good point."

"We are in _English_ _Honours._"

Dick chuckled, "I didn't know 15-year-olds suffered from Dementia."

"We are in _English Honours_."

Dick face-palmed Kaldur for his friend, "Stop saying that."

"You cannot deny the fact that we are-"

"...in _English Honours_; I get it." Kaldur began laughing whole-heartedly at his friend's annoyance.

Dick blew his bangs out of his eyes, "What did you get for question 7?"

* * *

"Alright, so the five of you going to present your MOPP's for next class, Dick, Artemis, Roy, Amanda, and Katerina, grab a partner and have them help you; you may leave the classroom if necessary. The rest of you, continue working on your own MOPP's," Mr. Witchboy said.

Wally grabbed Dick's arm, "I'll be your partner!"

"Okay, let's wander the halls for a bit," Dick said before they departed.

"Okay, so uh, here's my Miniature One Person Play,

_"It's not a very large secret, but it was important to me. My friend and I happen to be in the same class for swimming on Fridays. She and I had become very good friends over the course of Grade 7, so I thought she would be able to keep my secret and not freak out when she heard it. When I did tell her, she was, to say the least, shocked (though of course who wouldn't be?), but I had told her at the end of class, so I wouldn't see her until Monday the following week. The weekend was filled with slight anxiety, awaiting Monday morning, and possible sad times._

_"When I did see her again, she said she didn't see me any differently and that she'd keep the secret. I was elated. I was so elated in fact, the same day, I told my other female best friend the same secret; as she had been pestering me about it._

_"The next few weeks were great for me, yet, something was still bothering me. There was this knot in my stomach, it felt awful. Like I had left something behind. Then I realised: I wanted to tell my guy best friend._

_"It was lunch, and for some reason, the two of us were walking in a slightly forested path, the supervisors could still see us, but no one really went to this forested path anyways. It was raining, but neither of us really noticed because the trees caught most of the rain. It was spring, the leaves were a bright emerald. And I told him. He didn't really care. The knot in my stomach unfurled and I felt amazing, like I was flying. I knew nothing could ever bring me done from that high._

_"However, when lunch was over, an acquaintance of mine walked over to me and relayed my secret back to me. I was shocked. I was stunned. And... I fell._

_"How could he possibly know my secret? So, I asked him, attempting to remain calm. He said that my other female best friend had told him._

_"I was outraged, and angry, I was just _so_ angry. After about 3 months of anger, and blaming my friend, and after she apologised for like the millionth time, I realised I didn't particularly _care_, and that I forgave her; but, I was already switching schools._

_"So, into my first day of Grade 8, and I'm armed with the knowledge that some people can't be trusted with secrets, no matter how regretful they are of telling said secrets. But, the ones I do trust, I know they'll take it to their graves._"

"You're gay," Wally jokingly jested, smiling.

Dick blushed looking around the empty hallway, "W-what?"

"It's like super obvious."

"...okay, yeah I am... Now, how do I make it seem less obvious?"

Considering what Dick said in his monologue, he was surprisingly nonchalant about telling Wally; though, maybe it was that he barely _told_ Wally anyways. At least nothing bad happened.

* * *

Dick stared at the quadratic equation in front of him. Angle A is 46 degrees, meaning that Angle C must be 144 degrees, because opposing angles in a quadrilateral must equal 180. ...and then some magic and you get angles B and D. DONE.

"Did you get Angle B or D?" Conner asked Dick.

"...I'm working on it," Dick replied, blankly staring at the sheet of paper.

Artemis leaned in on their conversation, "Turn the quadrilateral into two triangles dummy."

Dick's face lit up as Artemis' suggestion sunk in; half of Angles A and C are 23 and 72 respectively, adding them together, you get 95. In a triangle all angles must equal 180, so 180 - 95 = 85, so Angle B must be 85 degrees, and Angle C must be 95 degrees, because opposing angles in a quadrilateral must be equal to 180. He exhaled relieved as he finished question 5.

Out of 20.

...crap.

"Hey, Conner, wanna work on these questions together?" Dick asked, leaning closer to him.

Conner glanced sideways at Dick, "Okay..."

~14 questions later~

"Last equation!" Dick happily cheered.

Conner lay down his pencil, "Well, I'm not doing anymore math, I'm just going to have a nap." Before he lay his head down on the school's desk.

"Oh, fine!" Dick scoffed, look at the equation.

_Find all angles within the circle in alphabetical order_. There was one circle, but inside there was an irregular quadrilateral, alongside several lines criss-crossing the circle, traversing the circle, and sometimes even going outside the circle as well. Only Angles A and F were given.

...

... ... ...

...

Well, that's enough math for today, Dick reckoned.

"What's up Conner?" Dick nonchalantly asked.

"Sleefin'..." Conner mumbled from behind his arms.

Dick nodded solemnly, not that Conner would see, "Okay, sorry," he whispered, before stomping on Conner's foot.

Only to reel back, holding his foot in pain. "Steel-toe boots," Conner smirked.

Dick let go of his foot, observing Conner "nap", he was rather adorable.

* * *

Roy held out his arms, signalling Dick to hug him; the smaller boy squeezed into Roy's muscle-y arms, taking a slight comfort in the paternal feel of the moment.

The redhead patted Dick's back, the normal signal that they were finished hugging; but, Dick squeezed harder, attaching himself to Roy's abs, "i wnt u 2 no dat i lurv u."

"...what?" Roy panicked, attempting to pry Dick's hands off his body.

After about 3 months of awkward hugging, Dick decided to get Roy back; since it seemed like Roy only started hugging Dick as a dare, or some other ridiculously idiotic reason.

"Nooooooooooooo~ Why won't you let me love you?" Dick melodramatically screamed, hugging Roy even tighter.

Roy let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Let go."

"BUT I LURVE U!one!" Dick confided.

"Du~~~~de!" Roy hissed, still trying to pry Dick off his body.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! ROY AND I LURVE EACH OTHER!one!~~~!~~~!" Dick screamed for the cafeteria to hear, smirking into Roy's shirt.

Roy whipped his head around, "What?! No! He's joking! _Dick get off_!"

Their friends, today consisting of Artemis, Conner, and Zatanna, were laughing loudly at Dick's prank and Roy's annoyance, while the rest of the cafeteria seemed to be extremely confused at what transpired.

"I'm _so_ getting back at you," Roy growled into Dick's ear.

Dick whispered back, "Well, maybe now you'll stop trying to strangle me in your muscles."

* * *

"So, like light travels like a wave, but it can act like a particle, despite the fact that it doesn't have a mass," Artemis said.

"But black holes can still suck it in because black holes suck in everything," Dick added.

"I bet it'd be really cool being sucked into a black hole... y'know, before the part where you die."

Dick nodded, "It'd be like getting high, extreme version; it probably isn't far off from the truth, since you'll eventually die from drugs too."

"Well, it's not like you're not going to die anyways."

"But why would you want to shorten your life? There's only one."

"I think it's because there's only one; wouldn't you rather go out with a bang rather than lounge around in a safe bubble?" Artemis questioned.

Dick stroked his imaginary beard, "If I were to go out with a bang, I'd rather be helping the world, than furthering stereotypes of this generation."

Artemis nodded her head, "I agree. It'd be cool being a vigilante, it's like being a super-star but no one messes with you because you could actually kill them!"

Dick, in an imitated English accent, said, "Indeed. Like a sir, sir Artemis Crock."

"I quite agree, sir Richard Grayson," Artemis imitated Dick's accent, stroking her imaginary moustache.

* * *

For inspiration on some of these conversations, I had to rummage through my Facebook logs, which actually distracted me for like an hour or 6 xD ~My friends are all crazy~

But, anyways, I would say I'm sorry about the lack of updates, but I honestly haven't been feeling like you would be sorry about the lack of updates either (at least, that's what the numbers tell me). Normally, here is where I tell you guys how much reviews mean to me, but I honestly think most of you wouldn't care either way.

And here's another Dick/Artemis moment, cause it's fun writing their interaction :3

* * *

"Continue writing for your MOPP's, if you need, you may get a friend to read it over," Mr. Witchboy instructed the class.

Dick and Artemis both agreed to switch MOPP's, as both were already finished, and just waiting for them to present. Artemis read over Dick's MOPP, before she looked at him inquisitively, "_What's your secret?_" she whispered.

The acrobat eyed their surrounding area, not that anyone would be listening anyways, he wrote on his MOPP, _I'm gay_. Before anxiously looking at Artemis' expression, which remained stoic.

She smirked, "Dick, I don't care. And I mean that in the sweetest way possible, _I don't care._" She pulled him into a hug; one he happily returned, she didn't really give out hugs, so he supposed he should take advantage of this rare occasion.

"Now I need to figure out how to get this off my page," Dick smirked.

"Easy! Give me your pencil," she demanded, scribbling out Dick's neat writing, before erasing it, "double the protection."

Dick grinned, "_thanks_," he whispered.

"What was that?" Artemis asked, leaning in.

"Nothing." Dick smiled.


	5. Sometime Close to the End of Grade 9

What's this? A an update for this story that's less than 2 weeks apart from the last? Madness.

Okay, so recently I've been working on my Biology project, which is partially the reason why I haven't written anything lately (i.e. this is my excuse for not writing anything). Also, the neighbour's baby is being incredibly annoying, and I sought to exert my anger by writing lol. Also I'm _so_ lonely now, because no one's responding to my PM's :(

No, this chapter isn't an angry one, in fact, it's rather sad, but there's that hint (though I think I make it explicit at one point) of anger, rage, etc.

Warning: actual _slash_ this chapter lol

As a side note, do know that whatever romantic things happen (for the duration of this fic), all real romantic (and possibly sexual) interactions are completely fictional, because I'm a loner with no boyfriend QQ Besides, even if I had one, it'd be slightly awkward writing my times with my boyfriend for the lot of you lol

Family

"Alright class, today allow us to talk about family." It was Socials, Barbara, Artemis, Dick, Wally, and Kaldur were sitting in the back of the class, watching as their teacher paced at the front, giving what was essentially a lecture.

"How many of you speak a different language with your parents?" A fair amount of people raised their hands.

Artemis apparently spoke both French and Vietnamese (Dick claimed she was cheating in both those respective classes since she already spoke both at home) to her parents, while Kaldur spoke Greek to his parents.

"If you do not mind divulging this information, how many of you live with a single parent?" This time, Cameron (who somehow managing to get into Socials _honours_), Artemis, and Dick were the only ones to raise their hands.

"And which parent do you live with?"

"Mom," Cameron and Artemis answered.

"...g-guardian..." Dick said, in a small voice; so small that only Artemis and Wally heard, both staring at Dick.

He didn't really talk about his family, even learning _who_ he was with was new information to Artemis and Wally.

"I'm sorry?" the teacher asked, leaning in.

Dick looked up, rubbing his arm, still with a small voice, he answered, "I-I live with my guardian..."

_Small voice_. Dick's voice didn't _get_ small. He was always loud, rambunctious, loquacious, laughing, and talking.

Wally put an arm around Dick's shoulder, "May we move on?" he insisted.

Thankfully that was the last class of the day, Wally hurried to escort Dick out of the class and to his locker so they could leave the school.

"Thanks..." Dick muttered as Wally opened the acrobat's locker, putting things away and getting things for Dick.

Wally forced Dick's chin up, "Do you need me to listen?" Emerald eyes bore into dark-blue.

Blood rushed to Dick's face. Sweat formed, he could _feel_ Wally's breath. "You probably have other matters than dealing with your emotionally disturbed friend," he replied, pulling away from Wally's fingers.

"Listen, I'll always have time for you, okay?" Wally informed Dick, placing a hand on his small shoulder.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents to be okay with this or something?" Dick said, still trying to get Wally away.

It wasn't that Dick didn't want Wally there. It's that Dick didn't want Wally seeing him so _vulnerable_, so _broken_.

Wally rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "I'll call them when we get to your place."

* * *

"Alfred? Is it okay if Wally comes over today?" Dick asked Alfred through the car's window.

"If Master Wally's parents are alright with it," Alfred replied.

"...Dude... your car is _awesome!_" Wally said, marvelling the black miniature limo.

Dick batted Wally's hand away from the surface of the car, Bruce liked his cars prim and pristine, not besmirched with Wally's hand-prints.

Alfred opened the door for Wally and Dick, ushering both of them inside.

Wally was still marvelling, even on the inside, "Dude, why have I never seen this before?"

"Because you always walk the other way before my ride was here," Dick replied, still trying to keep Wally at bay from pressing all the buttons.

_"RED BUTTONS!_" Wally cried.

Dick pressed a hand to Wally's face, pushing him back into his seat, "I've got to call Bruce about this; he isn't as cool as Alfred about unexpected guests."

Something wet pressed itself to Dick's palm, "DUDE! Did you just _lick_ me?"

Wally nodded, his tongue still out; Dick made a disgusted face, wiping Wally's saliva on the redhead's shirt. "Hello, Bruce?"

"Yes, I'm fine; but, is it okay if Wally comes over today?"

"He's a friend from school."

"No, he's not the archer that Oliver teaches."

"No, he's not the swimmer that Arthur coaches."

"No, he's not Clark's kid brother."

"No, he's not Zatara's daughter."

"I don't even know John's niece!"

"Yes, Bruce, there's totally a rapist in the 9th grade."

"Really? YAY! Thanks Bruce," Dick said, shutting off his cell phone. "He said you can come over, and he even invites you to dinner! Though I think that last part is to make sure you're not a rapist."

Even so, Wally's face lit up, "Great, now pass your cell-phone; I'm gonna call my parents."

* * *

Soon after, Dick and Wally found themselves sitting cross-legged on Dick's large four-posted bed.

"So, uh, I guess I should tell you my beginnings."

Wally nodded solemnly, listening carefully.

"I was born as Richard John Grayson, to my parents Mary and John. They, along with Dad's brother, Rick and his family, my aunt Karla and my cousin, John; Dad and Uncle Rick were really close; we were a part of the moving circus, Haly's to be exact. We were the Flying Graysons."

Wally gasped, "That was _you_? I had heard about you guys on this news thing... oh..." Wally's enthusiasm died as he remembered what was on the "news thing".

"I guess you already know. One day, this guy, Tony Zucco, asks for _protection money_. Jack Haly, the ringmaster, he ran an honest business. He refused Zucco. Obviously, Zucco didn't like that. He knew that us Graysons were the drawing card of Haly's circus. I suppose to teach Haly a lesson, he tampered with our equipment. Just ours. Everyone else in the circus was fine."

Wally could tell Dick was having more and more difficulty tell the story, but Dick willed on, "That night, it was the grand finale, my family was going to do their famous trick, I wasn't allowed because I was too young, and they did this with no net, but I had the best seat in the house, I got to watch from the platform they jumped off of. They did this trick hundreds of times, it was still breath-taking."

Dick threw a hand to his face, covering his tears. "But, I _heard_ something; I heard a creek, just as my Dad jumped to start the act. I heard it again and again as more and more of my family joined him on the apparatus. As they were finishing the act..."

Wally placed a consoling hand on Dick's shoulder, "Hey, you couldn't have done anything..."

"I could've stopped them; stopped them all from jumping. I should've checked the cables; I _could've_ checked the cables," Dick growled as more and more tears flowed.

"You couldn't have _known_," Wally said, squeezing Dick's shoulder; Wally sat closer and closer, as if to offer even more support.

"My uncle survived. He's paralysed, deemed unfit to take care of me."

Wally nodded, knowingly.

"Then...Bruce came in my life. He paid for my family's funerals, he's paying for my uncle's life support. He paid for a personal PI _just_ for hunting down Zucco. He got the best of the best, just for a 9-year old kid. When the PI did track him down, I was allowed to go with him; Bruce let me. The PI lost the gun-fight, but I couldn't let Zucco get away, without even thinking, I ran after him. I jumped him, keeping him distracted long enough for the police to get there and arrest him," he smiled at the memory.

"Even after I caught him, I was still just _so_ angry with myself, _should've told them_. _Check the cables_. _Stop them from jumping_," Dick sniffed.

Wally hesitantly placed a kiss to Dick's forehead; even through his tears, Dick still managed to blush; "if you did that, then what?"

"I'd still have my family," Dick bit out.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have met me. Or Barbara, or Artemis. Kaldur, Roy, Zatanna, Conner... We would all miss you."

Dick scoffed, "Why would you miss me?"

Almost immediately, Wally connected their lips. Heat ran through both of their bodies. A warm bubbly feeling erupted in Dick's stomach, it was comforting and exciting; but, also confusing.

Dick pushed Wally back, their eyes met. Wally's were glazed over, yet... loving. "What?" Dick asked, completely baffled.

"Nothing," Wally huskily whispered, kissing Dick again. Dick's blush deepened, _no way was this happening_.

The door slammed open and Wally and Dick immediately jumped apart.

"H-hi, Bruce," Dick timidly greeted, completely dazed, his blush redder than tomatoes.

Bruce ignored Dick, "I assume you're Wally," he sneered at the redhead.

"Y-yeah, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne," Wally said, moving to shake Bruce's hand.

Bruce only glared at Wally's outstretched hand, "What are two young boys such as yourselves doing inside, on such a sunny day like this?"

"I was just telling him about Mom, Dad, Uncle Rick, Aunt Karla, and John," Dick said, sniffling for effect.

Bruce began, "I did not realise that telling him of your family-"

"Master Bruce, you have a telephone call," Alfred interrupted him, holding out the phone for Bruce.

Bruce gave a menacing look to Wally before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

_Thanks Alfred_, Dick mouthed.

Alfred nodded in acknowledgment, closing the door once more.

* * *

And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you get your readers to hate you ^.^ I mean, cock-blocking them, and then ending the chapter before you even get to see how Wally and Dick react to actually kissing each other, very evil ;P ...at least, I think I am .-.

Anyways, I would be ever so happy if you reviewed, and I promise, more soon (though soon is ambiguous, to be specific, like December-ish, maybe an update between then, but I doubt it lol)

Again, this chapter is entirely free of my life~ It's all Dick Grayson ;P


	6. Important Author's Note

I lied, I didn't actually pre-write chapter 6 of this story. Hello all~

I'm sure you're all disappointed to find yet another A/N from me, instead of an actual update. However, the truth of the matter is, I've given up on writing for Fanfiction.

If you don't like my decision that's fine; call me a bitch, call me a prick, call me selfish, it's all true anyways. Nevertheless, I hope that after reading my side of the story, you'd at least _respect_ my decision. (Just as a side note, this might as well be a hiatus, albeit permanent, because I'll still beta if you asked me prior to.)

Anyways, Fanfiction was fun for the most part. I really enjoyed interacting with you, and I've made some great friends here.

But... the main thing that I've been harping on about, the one thing that everyone tells me not to get so hung over on, is the only reason connected to FF that I am actually quitting FF: **reviews**. I have some great reviewers, really long, analytical and critical reviewers. And that's great because I don't want blind praise or blind flames, I wanted to improve as fast and as much as possible. But the rest of them? They get me down, so hard.

Reviews are supposed to be helpful to the author, they're supposed to, well, _review_ what they posted. And honestly, "I loved this" or "so cute" doesn't do that. And someone like me who has personality-problems (ie. I need things my way or I get sad) really, really, really wanted feedback. And I know that from watching Song Six leave that it isn't just me fed up with the lack of decent reviewers in this community. I really don't want to beat a dead horse or anything (who am I kidding? I'm trying to beat this horse so badly because just about no one's getting the point), but I have roughly 540 reviews published (as a reference point, I've had about 550 reviews given to me). That's almost one review per day I've been signed on to FF. And I know that maybe my first 50 weren't too good, but that means that there's about 490 quality reviews. I spent the summer of 2011 on FF, I daily checked the queue and reviewed any new fic I found interesting or had little reviews. I told the author some interesting literary devices I found in their fic, things I liked, some things I thought they could improve on. And then, I reviewed Song Six's Where the Heart is and Bumble Bee Take Flight and suddenly I was spending at least 30 minutes on my reviews, trimming and pruning them like I would my own fics, because I knew how important it was to get a good review.

And I thought that everyone would at least offer the same mindset, and I was kind of met with that mindset when my friends, in no particular order, zotSOS, Kiwisilence, XxFallingxAngelxX, schubskie, Reining3, FrankandJoe3, Miyakamiya, lightsoul, and Red Robin R reviewed my fics. 9 consistently good reviewers, you'd think I'd be satisfied... (along with MistressofRobins and Song Six who gave great reviews although not often.) But, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to single out any one reviewer because like I said, I hoped that all my reviewers would be like that. My first ever received review was anonymous and it read: "Best story ever ;DDDDD" I'm sure someone out there is okay with a review like that, but I'm not. Why was my story so great? Did you like the characterisation? The cute atmosphere? What about my story made you like it? All those questioned ploughed through my head as I read that e-mail. I was grateful of course, but I was also... stifled? I don't know, but I didn't like it, I wanted _**FEEDBACK**_.

Why did those 11 people seem to be the only ones to get it? I mean, I've had one time reviewers who gave me a little insight into what they liked, and I liked that, but some of my more consistent reviewers seemed to be the ones getting me down more with their short reviews. If your review consists of your own request, it's probably not a good review. If your review is one sentence short, it's probably not a good review. If your review took you less than a fraction of a second to conceive and type, it's probably not a good review. My real life friend, who I know isn't an actual FF author, read and reviewed my fic Xenophobic and did just as good a job of review as the 11 people I listed before. Isn't that a little sad? Being outdone by someone's first time? I knew she was really good at English, but I really didn't expect her review, because to be honest, I right now expect reviews like this "OMG loved it!" or "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAYUTEEEE~~" and a favourite. I tried, _so hard_ to get people to review, I played around in the Review Tag forum to _finally_ get people to give me substantial reviews, I asked you guys questions in my A/N's to get your brains thinking and maybe even let you guys choose where my story went, I finally got fed up with it all and my anger culminated in my kind of cold anger on my profile page.

Which reminds me, I don't like the favourite system. Why are you allowed to _not_ make a comment for your "favourite" works? I've seen authors who have over one thousand "favourites" but never given any of them a review. If it truly was your favourite, it should make you think. It should be a work of art. It should be something that made you go "wow" and leave you wanting more, not because it fulfils fanservice, but because the writing, the plot line, and/or the characterisation, it was so great that it blew you out of the water and changed your view on whatever the fic was about. It should _make you want to talk about it_.

Anyhow, that's why I'm quitting Fanfiction. But, I'm quitting this particular story because I've lost interest in it. Normally, I'd still finish this fic because I personally hated seeing in-complete fics from like a bajillion years ago, and now one of mine is ending up in that category (which sucks, but that's life). This story in particular was my homage to my current ex-crush and ex-best friend (though not because we had a falling out but because we've kind of drifted apart) and kind of my outlet for getting my feelings out for him; however, since I've stopped feeling for him, I felt like I couldn't write for this fic, it'd tarnish his name and my feelings for him. But, I thought, "well, I should at least _try_ to complete it" so I thought about maybe using my current crush as the reference point for Wally, that way I wouldn't feel so bad, but then I stopped feeling for the guy when he got a girlfriend. And here I am. In the middle of winter break, and telling about 200 people that I'm no longer going to write for them.

If you want to know, ask, and I'll give you an overview of what I planned for the fic.


	7. Flashforward to Age 26

Hello. I recently got the urge to write again, weirdly enough (*cough* I got a really long review + things happened in my life *cough*). So, enjoy this chapter, because I don't think I'll be writing again soon.

This takes place in the very future of The Life and Times of Dick Grayson, like post post-secondary stuff. Through dialogue, you'll see that Dick and Kaldur are roommates, and I may or may not make reference to something that hasn't happened yet during the story.

I wanted to write this chapter because I wanted to focus on the idea of fate. I personally don't believe in fate. I think that everything that happens to me has been because of my own choices and the choices of people around me. Sometimes I get lucky and things go my way, or there's a chance meeting with someone from long ago. Sometimes it feels like misfortune is clinging to my side, unwilling to let go and nothing goes my way. That's life, and that was supposed to be the point of this story, to showcase that life has its ups and downs, but you should always look forward to the ride uphill and the thrill downhill.

Anyways, I shall begin the chapter :3

Warning: Slash :P

Unexpected Surprise

Dick lay on his couch, taking a nap. Or, that's what he planned on doing, but instead he simply lay on the couch, uncomfortable due to insomnia and the book he placed on his face.

"I hope you realise, just because you place a book on your face, you do not always fall asleep," Kaldur, his roommate and best friend, drawled as he entered their apartment.

Dick let out a loud sigh, "Dick's sleeping, make snarky comments when he's awake."

Kaldur laughed and picked up _Brave New World_ off of Dick's face, "I could say the same to you. At least use your own book next time."

Dick sat up and stretched, yawning, he quickly checked his watch, "It's only 12: 30, why're you home?"

"Is there a problem with wanting to see my best friend?" Kaldur asked, draping an arm around Dick.

He simply rolled his eyes, "No seriously."

"Rent."

The black-haired male blew locks out of his face, "Sorry, I've really been trying to get a job, but no matter how many applications I send, no one hires me, I'm over-qualified or something."

Kaldur smirked, ruffling his friend's hair, "I know, that is why I rushed home." Dick quizzically quirked an eyebrow. "My friend Garth informed me that there is a director in town looking for a young male actor. I know you were in the Drama program way back in high school, so I thought it would be good for you get out of the house, make some money, and not use my books to catch your drool whilst you try to sleep."

Dick punched Kaldur's shoulder, "What's the part?"

"Garth said she did not say, however, the audition is at the local theatre, in half an hour. For the show _Hello Megan!_"

"Dude, you have to make like, appointments for these kinds of things."

"Garth remembered about me complaining about rent and how you were in the Drama program, he set it up when he met her."

Dick gave Kaldur a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks! See ya later dude."

"But you have not prepared anything!" Kaldur called after him.

"I already know something that'll blow them off their feet," Dick replied cockily, smirking back at Kaldur as he shut the door.

* * *

Dick arrived at the local theatre, and the plain-looking receptionist, who was making eyes at him, told him the auditions were on the main stage.

"Dick Grayson for the part of Emile Schneider?" a pretty redhead female asked the theatre, for it was filled with other male actors.

"Here!" Dick yelled from the top of the audience's seats, running down the aisles and comfortable red seats to the wooden stage.

"Alright, show me what you got," she said, tapping a pen on her plastic clipboard.

"This is an excerpt from an unpublished script I read in high school, I connected well with the protagonist, and I promised that for my first audition, I'd use his monologue," Dick explained. The lady nodded her head in a bored way and gestured for him to continue.

"It's way beyond creepy sneaking into the bedroom of your best friend, your _guy _best friend, who you may or may not have a crush on just a tiny, little bit..." Dick said, his eyes imploring the director to answer him with "Right, it's not creepy."

He paced on stage, "I can manage it. It's just a stupid crush. Right?" He yet again implored with his eyes, and the director was already leaning forward, eyes interested.

"It's only a crush because I want to watch him while he's sleeping so he can't be annoyed when I stare. I want to stare because I'm addicted to how my stomach flutters when I see him. My stomach flutters because I know he laughs with me when he should be laughing at me. He laughs with me because he's my friend. He's my friend because… What did I ever do to deserve this guy?" Dick asked softly, running fingers through his short black hair.

"When he and I first met, at the age of 11 and 13 respectively, I tripped over my feet like a moron. I was about to wipe myself off of the floor when he offered me a hand up. I refused to take it. He was just some little kid and I wanted to hate him. He was years younger than me but so much better. He is so strong."

She looked down to scribble something for a brief moment, and looked up again. "I wanted to be like him. I was jealous and, honestly, I still _am_ jealous. But I'm not jealous of his skills, so why am I jealous?"

"He doesn't know how amazing he is. I'm jealous that he's stolen my heart and doesn't even notice. I can't mimic that. No one wants me. I don't inspire fantasies or mix tapes or epic love poems and I will continue to deny doing all those things for him until he likes my silly daydreams or songs or poems. I doubt that day will come," Dick furrowed his eyebrows, sounding dejecting and insightful, at the same time somehow.

"I know it's a crush because I want him and he doesn't want me back. This has to be only a crush because I can't handle anything else. If he is my first love and he doesn't want me back I don't know what I'll do with myself. I can't imagine my life without him. This is only a crush. Right? Right. It's only a crush. I just need to focus. This is the battle of willpower over hormones. This is great and wonderful and fantastic. Me and willpower are like peas and a pod or peanut butter or jelly or..."

The director cut across him, "Stop."

Dick looked confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just the opposite, I thought you were doing perfectly. Have you read the script yet?"

Dick shook his head, "My roommate told me that his friend set up the audition, I only recently heard, so I made it down here as soon as I could."

She smiled at him, pulling out papers from her bag, "Here is a copy of the script, we'll be shooting a few of your scenes tomorrow at the Water Front Park, near the fountain; depending on how quickly we do this, we may even move onto scenes from the next episode. Be there at 12 sharp, or earlier to meet your cast mates." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see other male actors scowling.

The newly established actor ran to get a copy of the script, "And I'm playing Emile Schneider, yes?"

"Yes. And, my name is Tula, here is my card, call me if you have any questions, or if there's any complications."

"Alright, thank you!" he exclaimed, shaking her hand.

She shook her head, "No, thank you! I'm sure you'll be a great addition to our cast."

* * *

Dick practically skipped home and swung open the door, Kaldur was reading _Brave New World_ on the couch.

"I got the part!" Dick said in a sing-song voice.

Kaldur looked up, "Congratulations! Except, I do not know what part this is, how much celebrating needs to be done?"

Dick shrugged, "I don't know either. Let's read through the script find out; I think I'm only a support character though."

They finished reading the episode's script within the hour, "It would appear that you are a love interest to this, _Igor_ character, who is supposedly straight."

"Good thing I used _that_ monologue then," Dick chuckled._  
_

"_That_ monologue?" Kaldur asked.

"There was an unpublished script I found while we were still in high school, I felt connected to the main character because his feelings for his male best friend strongly reflected the same ones I held for Wally."

Kaldur smirked, "Well, it certainly seems like your feelings for Wally finally did something good."

Dick only rolled his eyes; nevertheless, he was still excited for tomorrow, and to finally pay his share of the rent.

* * *

Kaldur walked with Dick to the park, to wish him luck on his first day of acting since high school, and also because the aquarium Kaldur worked at was a part of the Water Front Park anyways.

"I wonder if any one else is here yet..." Dick asked, and his question was immediately answered, when they saw a crew of people setting things up around the elaborate, elegant, marble fountain.

"Good luck, I must go now, or I will be late!" Kaldur gave Dick a fleeting hug before running off to the aquarium.

Dick approached the set, and was greeted by Tula, "Dick! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Tula, hello! The pleasure's all mine," Dick said, shaking Tula's hand.

"Well, it seems like everyone's here early, and we're set up, so I guess we can start filming now," Tula said.

"Whoa, you mean I won't even meet my cast mates before working with them? Or get into costume?" Dick asked, taken aback.

Tula smirked, "That just means all your reactions will be natural and not rehearsed, which is what we're going for, for when you first meet Igor. Besides, what you're wearing is fine."

Dick nodded, having nothing else to do last night, he memorised the entire script of the episode, supposedly he's supposed to jog passed the fountain, before running into Igor.

After getting a few quick directions from Tula, the cameras started rolling. Dick was jogging on a paved path, on his right, the "park" part of "Water Front Part" on his left, the "Water Front" part, both incredibly beautiful scenery.

Dick plugged earphones into his ears and jogged towards the fountain; looking ahead of himself, he saw a figure running closer and closer to him, Dick blinked and before he knew it, he crashed into someone, and was on the ground. It felt like he ran into a solid wall, and his head hurt from it.

"Dude! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and- uh, _Emile_?" a familiar voice ran through Dick's ears, he opened his eyes and, Wally was there, standing over him. He was definitely more muscular than in high school, taller too (though less of a distance now between the two), but still... Wally (in other words, still hot).

Quickly recalling his lines, Dick stood up, wiping dirt off his pants, "Igor? It's been a while hasn't it?"

Wally quickly rubbed the back of his neck (though Dick wasn't sure if that was because he wanted to, or because Wally remembered his lines too), "Man, I thought you were going to go travel the world or something."

Dick smiled, "I, uh, got strapped down by something."

"Something, or someone?" Wally coyly asked.

"A little bit from column one, a little bit from column two," Dick responded, chuckling.

Even though Dick knew they were "acting" there was something in the way that Wally looked at him that made him think that maybe Wally wasn't acting. The glimmer in his eyes? The natural way Wally spoke to him? The fact that Wally took his time to listen and hang onto all of Dick's lines? He wasn't sure, but maybe, just maybe, something had changed from 8 years ago in Grade 12 when they last saw each other. Or maybe it was what Dick wanted to think.

They somehow ended up sitting on the rim of the fountain, the water flowing beautifully behind them as they spoke. _Igor_ moved closer to _Emile_ and placed his hand on _Emile_'s. Igor smiled at him, and Emile smiled back. The addicting butterflies sprang up again in Dick's stomach, but he willed them down.

They both looked at each other, then away, then back at each other; Emile was blushing, so was Igor. They leaned in closer together...

"_It's me!_" ...and then an annoying female's voice penetrated their atmosphere.

"Hello?" Igor answered his phone, swiftly pulling his hand back and standing up, facing away from Emile, "Yeah, babe, I'll be home soon, I just ran into someone I haven't seen in a long time." He looked at Dick one last time, mouthing _sorry, bye_, before he turned the other way and began jogging.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!" Tula shouted, "Beautiful!" Wally jogged back, "The two of you have real chemistry together, I like that."

Dick looked away, knowing the reason _he_ had chemistry with Wally, but did Wally?

* * *

"Allow me to get this right: Igor is played by Wally," Kaldur repeated yet again.

"Yes."

"And you are playing Emile, his love interest."

"Yes."

"And you are still taking this job?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely certain? I do not wish for you to get hurt, again," Kaldur said, sympathetic eyes watching Dick play with his food.

"Yes. I'm going to take this job, Kaldur. I kept telling myself that I was over Wally, here is my chance to prove it. Tomorrow, we'll get to our first kiss, and I'll know then whether or not I'm over him," Dick said. Though he wasn't sure if he was convincing himself or Kaldur.

"Then I will support you, 100%, but please, do not take too many risks."

"I believe I know my limits, Kaldur."

"I would beg to differ."

* * *

And that is all I have today! :D I actually got the monologue from a fic of my friend's, "Outer Monologued my Inner Monologue" by zotSOS, I sincerely recommend reading it, or any of her fics, because they're plain awesome.

Hm... I suppose this chapter will confuse most of you, seeing as it seems like Dick and Wally were just friends in high school. And that's all they actually were. Chapter 5, in essence, was only a figment of Dick's imagination.

I'm still going to say, "I'd appreciate it if you reviewed :D" because I still check my e-mail regularly and I do respond to the longer reviews I get :3 (Plus, if it weren't for the review from Trunk'sFallenAngel on this fic, this chapter wouldn't be here, so it might be a good idea to drop a long-ish review ;P)


End file.
